Possessed
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Blaine has to find a way to save Kurt who has seemingly been inflicted with the presence of a very dark something. Can he fix things and bring his Kurt back? Rated for safety. Please R&R!


**A/N: And she strikes again! I have too many ideas for my own good. I'm not even sure where this came from. I haven't even watched the movie that sparked this idea any time recently. I can't remember the last time I saw it. *dead* But I do know that it is believed that this can actually happen. I thought I'd just turn it into a story and put my own spin on it. So readers beware! I will probably be updating _Trapped In Willow Manor_ next, hopefully. I know you're all waiting on that. xD In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this! This is just the first chapter of course. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and even if I did, this would never happen. It's just my twisted mind. The only thing I own is the plot, the character Aimee, and probably the Lima Grocery, since I have no idea what grocery stores are actually there. Everything else belongs to Ryan Murphy and them. I don't know anyone on Glee either, which bites.**

* * *

><p>People don't believe it. But it can happen. It's extremely rare. But it can happen. It can strike anyone. But it can happen. It really only takes an invitation. But it can happen. The victim might be oblivious to that invitation. But it can happen.<p>

And it did. It happened to a high school senior in the small town of Lima, Ohio. His name was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>The day had begun like any other. The only thing eighteen-year-old Kurt Hummel considered out of the ordinary was the fact that he had woken with a headache. Being the stubborn boy that he was, he opted to go to school anyway. He figured he had merely spent too many hours the night before staring at an essay he had been typing up. The glare of the computer screen had gotten to him.<p>

Kurt had not meant to stay up so late. But he hadn't had much of a choice. Recently, he'd obtained a job at a grocery store, wanting to help his dad out a little more even though he knew he was welcome to work at Hummel Tires. He'd had to stay overtime and close up, leaving him working into the late hours just to get his homework done.

The first thing he'd done when he'd left the house that morning was head to The Lima Bean for a cup of coffee. He was slightly relieved that he did not have to drive his stepbrother to school that day. Although he would be picking up his boyfriend after the coffee stop. Normally, Kurt would pick Blaine up before the coffee but he was afraid that after the little sleep he'd gotten, he would fall asleep at the wheel.

One thing was weighing heavily on his mind as he turned onto Blaine's street ten minutes after getting his grande non-fat mocha. He'd had a weird experience in the storeroom of the grocery store the night before. He tried to shrug it off.

Rubbing his temples after pulling the car to a stop in the driveway, Kurt honked the horn. Blaine came running out and hopping in the car. Kurt handed him a coffee, having bought it when he'd gotten his. Blaine looked confused. "You went without me?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry, didn't get a lot of sleep," he said, trying not to wince from his pounding head.

Blaine looked at him for several moments, wondering if something was bothering him, but to Kurt's relief he didn't press with the question. Instead, they drove to school in silence, after Blaine gave him a good morning kiss of course, something that couldn't keep Kurt from smiling.

That had been that morning. But after all day moving from class to class, Kurt's headache hadn't gotten any better. In fact, it seemed to get worse. Kurt swore he could see spots in front of his eyes.

He walked into the choir room for the after school meeting and took his usual seat in the back, slumping down in it and closing his eyes.

When Blaine entered a few moments later, he could tell something was immediately wrong with Kurt. "You all right baby?" he asked gently. Kurt shook his head. "What's wrong?" he pressed, sitting down beside his boyfriend and placing a hand on his back.

Kurt leaned over and rested his head in his hands. "Migraine," he said shortly.

Blaine frowned and wrapped the taller boy in his arms. Kurt didn't protest. He merely rested his head against Blaine's shoulder and shut his eyes, praying for his head to stop throbbing. It wasn't helping.

Neither of them paid much attention when the rest of the New Directions filed into the room followed by Mr. Schuester, their choir teacher.

But Mr. Schue seemed to notice them. "Kurt, Blaine, everything okay?" he asked the two boys with genuine concern. Kurt started to shake his head but hissed as the motion only made it throb harder. Goddamn this hurt like a bitch. He'd never felt pain like this before. Blaine looked up at Mr. Schue with a rather worried expression.

"He says he has a migraine Mr. Schue," Blaine said quietly, frowning yet again. "But this looks worse than that. I've never seen him in so much pain."

Mr. Schue opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything Kurt suddenly fell forward out of his chair and let out an overwhelming shriek of pain, curling up in a ball on the floor. Blaine's eyes widened in both fear and surprise. Everyone else now was looking over at them. Several mouths had dropped open. Rachel had clamped a hand to her own mouth, staring in shock. No one had ever seen anything like this happen before and certainly not to Kurt. None of them had any idea what was going on. Mr. Schue moved to shut the doors to the choir room quickly, not wanting to draw attention to the room as Kurt continued to shriek.

Kurt's hands were still clamped to the sides of his head. No one dared go near him. Suddenly, his head snapped back and his eyes shot wide open. He gritted his teeth and the shriek changed into some sort of vicious growl. A second later, he fell limp to the floor, curling into himself. For several moments, no one dared move.

It was Finn, Kurt's stepbrother who showed the first ounce of bravery. He stood from his chair and approached Kurt who was still lying motionless on the floor. Cautiously, he knelt beside the boy, reaching out a hand.

"Kurt?" he asked tentatively. His fingers brushed Kurt's arm very lightly but that was all it took. Kurt snapped up quickly, teeth gritted and a hand flew to Finn's neck. The taller boy stared in horror as Kurt's eyes seemed to dilate and were the pupils rimmed in red? He couldn't be sure. The only thing he could be sure of, was that his stepbrother's eyes looked extremely dark and evil, completely not like Kurt's eyes were supposed to look.

"Finn!" Rachel cried. The sound of her voice was enough for Finn to realize the sudden pressure on his neck. Kurt was squeezing his throat. Finn found himself gasping for air. He pulled at Kurt's hand, which was unusually strong. The girls screamed and even Puck seemed scared shitless.

Finn continued struggling with Kurt's hand, trying to free himself from the grasp. His face was turning red as he fought for air. Kurt stood, hand still clamped to Finn's neck. He easily lifted the taller boy and raised him up in the air. His eyes locked on Finn's in a very dangerous glare. Finn had never felt more afraid but right at the moment, he was still trying to free himself from his stepbrother's grasp. He was starting to lose, growing weaker as he gasped for air.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me boy!" Kurt shouted and when he spoke, it was nothing like his usual voice. It was dark, low, evil, and had a growling bite to it. In one swift movement, Kurt flung Finn's body as though he were merely throwing a pillow or a blanket. Finn flew across the room, slammed into a wall and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kurt's eyes roamed dangerously around the room. "Any of you brats wish to join him?" he asked darkly. No one moved. No one said anything. Rachel was whimpering eyes flicking between Finn's unconscious form and Kurt. "Thought so," Kurt spat.

They all watched him shoulder his bag and make his way slowly out of the room. Silence surrounded them all for several moments.

"Holy fucking shit," Puck said, breaking the silence.

That was all it took for people to start moving again. Rachel and Mr. Schue both ran to Finn, trying to see to him. The others were holding each other or trembling. But Blaine, he just stood where he'd been, all color drained out of his face. Whatever was wrong with Kurt, it certainly wasn't a migraine.

* * *

><p>By the time any of them had the courage to leave the choir room Kurt was long gone. Mr. Schue had called for an ambulance, which had taken Finn off to the hospital, Rachel going side along to provide information. The rest of the day was in a complete upturn. Blaine's thoughts had been caught in his own whirlwind mind. He barely registered that Kurt had been his ride home. He merely stared straight ahead, walked right out of the school and to the nearest bus stop, heading for the library of all places. He was not going home. He needed to figure out what was going on with his boyfriend and something in the very back of his mind was nagging at him. Some memory of something he'd seen on television. Some documentary or something.<p>

Still not saying anything, Blaine silently stepped off the bus at his stop and walked the half block to the library. He pulled open the door and walked right up to the desk. The lady there looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely. Blaine froze. He had no idea what to say.

After a moment, he found himself rambling out, trying to casually introduce what he was looking for without her thinking that he had anything more than a general interest in the subject. "Um, where are your books on the supernatural? You know, paranormal, ghosts, demons, possession?" His voice had fallen to a near whisper by the end of the question.

Blaine found himself holding his breath but the lady smiled again. She stood from the desk and beckoned for him to follow her. Blaine let out the breath and followed her as she led him to an aisle at the very back of the library. "Here you are," she said kindly. Not able to find his voice, Blaine just nodded his thanks. She smiled again and walked off.

The junior shouldered his bag and stared at the books. Where the hell did he start? Was he crazy? Or did his boyfriend really suddenly have a demon living inside of him?

Blaine had just started to pull a book from the shelf when that sudden realization slammed into his head. He dropped the book and stared into space. Possession. A demon living inside of him. No. No, not Kurt! That couldn't really happen to Kurt, could it?

The teenager racked his brain, trying to remember the last time Kurt had seemed completely normal. It had to have been when they'd parted after school the day before so Kurt could head to his job at the grocery store. Blaine remembered noticing that something was up that morning and he wondered if Kurt had had the headache when he'd picked Blaine up. Other than seeming a little out of it, Blaine he thought he seemed fine. But now that he put it all into perspective, he wasn't so sure.

The only thought in his head now, something had to happen at the grocery store.

Turning on his heel, Blaine abandoned the library research and all but ran out of the building, the lady at the front desk giving him a confused look. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Blaine found he was in luck and flagged down a cab that was passing by just at the moment.

"Where to son?" the driver asked as Blaine climbed into the back.

"Lima Grocery and step on it!" Blaine said quickly. He noticed the driver raise an eyebrow at him through the rearview mirror but he thankfully didn't question Blaine's urgency.

Blaine was relieved when the driver seemed to get to the grocery store in no time flat. Hastily, he shoved a wad of bills into the man's hand before scrambling out of the cab. The driver seemed slightly surprised still when the kid all but hopped, skipped, and jumped his way through the doors of the store. He stared after him for a moment before driving off.

"Blaine?" said a voice as he skidded to a halt right inside the store. It was Kurt's manager Aimee. She was well familiar with Kurt's boyfriend because Blaine sometimes picked him up or met him so they could go out when Kurt got off work or sometimes hung out and helped a bit even though he didn't work there. Anything to spend more quality time with Kurt.

"Um…hi Aimee," he said hesitantly. "Um…I want to talk to you…it's about Kurt." His voice was soft and quiet.

Aimee cocked her head to the side. She glanced up at a clock on the wall. "About that, have you seen him? He's late. He only has a four hour shift today but it's not like him to be late or not call if he can't come in," she said. Blaine bit his lip.

A sigh fell from the teenager's mouth and Aimee looked immediately concerned. Blaine had long ago decided he really liked her. She was easily accepting of him and Kurt and very nice and even made work fun for Kurt and she was easy-going and great to be around. Just the kind of boss that Kurt was happy working for and Blaine felt good about that.

He sighed again and Aimee waited. He was thankful that she didn't press him. Finally, he looked up at her. "Something weird happened today." Aimee looked at him for a moment. She glanced at the clock on the wall before holding up a hand quickly.

Blaine watched her walk over to the doors and reach up to turn off the automatic open device. Than she gripped the sign on the side window and flipped it over to say that the store was closed. Blaine felt a sudden wave of gratitude for her. She seemed to realize that whatever he was about to get into, it was obviously an emergency and well…she decided it was probably best if there were no customers to interrupt. Pulling off her apron, she set it on the checkout and crossed her arms, looking at him sympathetically.

"How late was Kurt here last night?" he asked. Aimee thought for a moment. She remembered what had happened the night before. She kind of felt a little guilty for it. A sigh left her lips as she reached up and tightened the elastic in her auburn hair.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. Blaine raised an eyebrow and she went on. "I had a family emergency and had to leave early so I gave Kurt the spare store keys and told him to lock up. I said that I entrusted him to get everything done that needed to be. He's seen me go through the routine. But it depends on how much needs to be done before closing up and leaving that determines how late he would have had to stay last night."

There was a break of silence and Blaine absorbed what she had said. He tapped his chin in thought and finally looked back at her. She was watching him. "Um…you didn't notice anything…um, unusual?" he asked. Aimee furrowed her brow.

"Now that you mention it," she started and Blaine felt his breath catch. Something had happened there the night before he could feel it. "When I entered the storeroom this morning, there as a box of oranges scattered all over the floor. That's not quite so unusual. Sometimes things lose balance what with the little space we really have to store things and having to pile things ridiculously high. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it. Except, when I knelt to pick them up, I noticed long scratch marks dragging across the floor."

That was enough for Blaine to pale yet again, though that wasn't so much an issue, seeing as he hadn't really gotten his color back to begin with. He swallowed and shook his head, starting to pace, hands going up into his curls. Aimee watched him for a moment and Blaine was internally battling with himself with asking anything absurd. But Aimee had never seemed like a skeptic or someone who would think he was crazy. He drew a breath and swallowed again, trying to force the lump forming in his throat back down.

"Aimee…" he started. She nodded at him. "You have to promise me that you won't think I'm crazy after I say this," he went on, looking her directly in the eye. She looked momentarily surprised but slowly nodded again. He drew another breath. "I think Kurt's possessed," he said finally.

To his surprise, Aimee didn't start laughing, she didn't raise her eyes in surprise, she didn't look at him like he had just told her pigs could fly or something. No, she let out a sigh as though he had said what she was expecting.

"You…don't think I'm crazy?" he asked. Aimee looked at him and shook her head. "Why?"

She held up a finger and bit her lip. "I'll get to that in a minute. First, I want you to tell me why you think Kurt might be possessed," she said. Blaine was taken aback. He honestly didn't expect this kind of reaction from her. He was finding that he was starting to like Aimee more and more the more he learned about her. She was easily the most open-minded person Blaine had ever met in his life. No wonder Kurt actually had fun and felt comfortable at his job.

So he took another breath and launched into the story of what had happened, starting with Kurt's less than normal morning behavior when he'd picked him up for school and ending with the attack on his own stepbrother.

"…And then he just walked out of the room," he finished. Aimee was staring at him with slight wide eyes by the end of the tale. "I don't know if Finn's okay. Mr. Schue called an ambulance and Rachel went with him when the paramedics took him away," he said, shaking his head.

Aimee sighed again and gave her head a short nod. She momentarily glanced toward the front doors of the store before she looked back at Blaine. "You're aware that few buildings in Lima are really all that new, right?" she asked. Blaine was caught off-guard by the question. He wondered what it could possibly have to do with anything but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Well, this building has been here for years and I warned Kurt of this when I hired him. He didn't seem to have an issue with it." She paused and Blaine waited for her to go on. "The thing is Blaine, this building is haunted." Blaine widened his eyes.

"Haunted?" he asked. She nodded. If Blaine hadn't already known what he did, he might have been skeptical about it.

"The storeroom is the one place that feels the most uneasy though. That and the back office, that is." Blaine inclined his head to the side, listening intently to what she was saying. "I've always been sure something bad is lurking back there, but until what I discovered this morning…"

"The scratches," Blaine supplied and Aimee nodded.

She let a breath out and went on. "Until I discovered those scratches, nothing had ever really happened. Seriously, the worst I've ever felt back there is intense unease and due to it, I try to spend as little time back there as possible."

Blaine wondered if Kurt had been back there for quite some time and that was why something had happened. Or if whatever the presence was back there had taken some sort of shine to his boyfriend. "How many times has Kurt been back there?" he asked quietly.

Aimee shook her head. "Very few. And whenever he was back there, he was always with me. He felt it too you know, the uneasy feeling. It was still there when we were back there together but I was always comforted by the fact that Kurt was with me. Until last night, he'd never been back there alone."

So that was it. The presence, whatever it was, must have attached itself to Kurt or something and just waited until he was alone to act. Maybe it had no interest in Aimee. And no offense to her but he didn't blame it. There really was nothing unique about her. But Kurt, Kurt screamed uniqueness. He was the perfect target for some creepy demon or whatever. Surely it would have been drawn to him. But now they had a new problem on their hands.

Find Kurt and figure out how to perform an exorcism and as Blaine looked up at Aimee, he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. At least he wasn't in this alone.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine found he couldn't sleep. His parents were once more away on business and he was alone in the house. He was pacing the living room, and rather happy that it was a Friday. At least he wouldn't have to be up early for school the next morning. That was beside the point. It wasn't like he would be going anyway. There were more important things that school at the moment.<p>

Like finding Kurt for one. Blaine was still kind of surprised that Burt had yet to call him and ask if he had seen his son. That told Blaine that something wasn't right. He became fearful for Burt but than another thought crossed his mind. It was possible that Burt and Carole were at the hospital tending to Finn. If that were true, it was likely that neither of them had spared a spot for Kurt all afternoon. Blaine knew it was wrong but he was grateful if that were the truth.

After several intensely long quiet minutes of pacing, he decided he needed some sort of distraction. Picking up the remote, Blaine flicked on the TV. The eleven o'clock news was on. He ignored it, only wanting the sound. That was until he heard a familiar growl.

Eyes shot to the television and there was Kurt standing in the street with a car raised above his head. Blaine just stared at the screen. A reporter was on the scene. The camera lights were clearly showing Kurt, who so far, had not noticed the news team. Blaine squinted and stared with horror as he noticed that there was in fact a driver in the car Kurt had raised above his head.

"Oh dear God…" he whispered. The remote fell from his grip and he froze, just staring at the screen.

"We still don't have any information on why this boy is in such a raise," the reporter on the screen was saying. "Police have tried to subdue the teenager but everyone one that got close was picked up and thrown easily by the boy. We've never seen anything like it. I doubt anyone has. This is the strangest outburst that Lima, Ohio has ever seen."

Blaine was sure that Kurt was going to make front-page news for weeks. Shit. If he didn't get to him and do something to keep him out of the public eye…

That was all it took. Blaine grabbed his jacket and car keys from the couch and rushed out the door. Running into the garage, he hesitated only briefly before grabbing both a shovel and a length of rope. He cringed at the thought of knocking Kurt out but in this case it was necessary. And if he used the shovel, he could do it from a distance so Kurt wouldn't be able to attack. He knew deep down, the boy that was Kurt, the locked away soul of the boy he loved would never forgive himself if he ever hurt Blaine, but he would forgive Blaine for hurting. In fact, as much as Blaine hated to admit it, he was sure that Kurt would want him to knock him out.

Blaine shook his head off and ran to his car, throwing the shovel and the rope in the backseat. He climbed into the driver's seat, shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out, tires squealing over the pavement.

Memorizing the scene on the screen, Blaine drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit to get to where he knew Kurt was. When he saw a car go flying through the air, he knew he was close.

Cautiously, Blaine parked his car and hopped out, grabbing the shovel and the rope. This was a long shot but he would have to try it.

As he came up on the scene, he noticed that Kurt was busy throwing cops. More seemed to surround the scene. Roadblocks were set up and there were onlookers who had come out of their houses and stopped their cars to see the sight. Blaine could make out the news team standing a safe distance from Kurt and the barricade. He ignored them and the roadblock and the policemen shouting for him to get back as he pushed his way into the danger zone.

"Kid stop!" shouted a cop. But Blaine flashed him an angry determined look and kept going. People were screaming in fear, wondering what was going to happen to this kid that was just barreling into the danger of this crazy teenager, armed with nothing more than a shovel and some rope.

The cops that were still standing in the mass of those being thrown by the possessed boy didn't bother trying to stop Blaine. That was fine by him. He finally came to a stop, far enough away from Kurt to keep from being attacked, but close enough to get a good hit on his head with his shovel.

"Kurt," Blaine said calmly. He was surprised at his own calmness. The raving boy turned his eyes on him and Blaine saw something flash in them for a brief moment, as though the real Kurt had cried out to him for help. He knew that Kurt would hate himself if he hurt Blaine, even when he didn't have control over his own body. He expected Kurt to immediately charge him down, but seeing as Blaine – despite his weapons – did not seem to be an immediate threat to him, he held his ground. "I want you to know that I still love you. I will always love you. I'm going to save you from this love. I'm sorry for what I have to do."

Kurt just looked at him, the demon seemingly sickened by the heartfelt words and that was when whatever little resolve the real Kurt held toward Blaine broke and the creature began to run toward him. But Blaine was ready. Trying to keep the tears from falling, he struck out with the shovel, whacking Kurt in the back of the head. The boy faltered and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine choke whispered. The cops started forward, intent on capturing him themselves but Blaine stared them all down and they backed off. "Normally I wouldn't threaten cops but get any closer and I'll strike you with the shovel too. He's my problem. Let me deal with him." The cops were taken aback but they seemed to get the point and they backed away.

Blaine crept forward and knelt on the ground beside his unconscious boyfriend, checking for signs of bleeding. He was relieved when he found none. He had specifically tried to hit Kurt with the flat back of the shovel, not wanting the edges to get anywhere near connecting with his head.

"Oh Kurt…" he whispered sadly. Sniffling, he unwound the rope and proceeded to tie Kurt's hands and feet together with it. "I'm sorry it has to be like this," he whispered. Taking the moment to see his Kurt, he leaned down and gently kissed the boy's cheek. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to find a way to get that demon out of his boyfriend's body.

He sat there for another moment just staring at him before slowly rising to his feet and scooping the unconscious teenager into his arms. It was kind of strange carrying Kurt, seeing as the other boy was both taller and older than him. No one said a word as he pushed his way back through the roadblock and the crowd, carrying Kurt off down the street to his car.

When he reached the vehicle, he stood there just staring down at Kurt, feeling something rip in his chest for a moment. Sighing, he opened the back door and gently lay Kurt down on the seat, dropping the shovel on the floor and slamming the door shut. Than he got back in the driver's seat and drove off, headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Our poor Kurtie is possessed! Save him Blaine! Of course it's going to take some time for that as we all know. But how much? And will Kurt's body be controlled by the demon twenty-four-seven or will there be Kurt moments? What do you think? All demon all the time or should Kurt battle it off sometimes and resurface from time to time? Who knows, if that happens, he could help Blaine! Up to you my dear readers! Apologies for the long disclaimer. I got carried away. *dies* Reviews make me smile and they're also food for motivation so leave me some! Thanks guys! See you next time!**


End file.
